A near-eye display (NED) device, such as a head mounted display (HMD) device, may be worn by a user for an augmented reality (AR) experience or a virtual reality (VR) experience. Many factors may effect a satisfying user experience of a NED user, but a user having to wait a noticeable time period for image data to be updated to reflect a response to a user action, poor image quality or a low battery life are typical factors for an unsatisfying user experience. Addressing factors like these typical factors for a consumer product, which is meant to be comfortable to wear, entails also considering practical factors like space, weight, power and cost (SWaP-C).